Ipod Challenge III
by kandierain751
Summary: The Emotions Inuyasha And Kagome Have... Well They Can Pretty Much Be Summed Up In Five Songs.


_**Ipod challenge III**_

_**Kandierain751**_

_**Kagome/Inuyasha**_

_**Summary: You know the drill. You have the song time to type up a drabble to each song. Shuffled Songs please. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, the sotry, the characters. None of it. Do i have the name Rumiko Takahashi? Sigh. I thought not. So please, leave me alone to cry in my emo corner because you've just reminded me that i do not have Sesshomaru... -cries- Fluffyyyyy! -pout- see? You guys are mean!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chris Brown-with you_**

I sat impatiently at my school desk, biting on the pencil that we had to take notes with. Inuyasha… as I thought of him my mind wandered.

Long silver hair…

Those cute doggy ears…

Those golden eyes….

"I miss you so much!" I accidently yelled out to the class.

"Kagome Higeraishi!" The teacher yelled out and I blushed bright red. "I'm so sorry! I have to go!" I rushed out of the classroom only to find myself in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome? What was that yelling for? Are you okay?" I blushed shyly and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry… I'm just not used to class. I don't care about anything else! I just want you!" He chuckled and hugged me back.

"You're so weird Kagome… so does that mean we can go home?" he asked me curiously.

"Uh huh. I wanna see Shippo and them. School just isn't the same anymore," he nodded and took off with me on his back. "Then home we'll go Kagome. I love you."

Blushing I hugged his back tightly. "I love you too Inuyasha. With all my heart."

When we arrived back from the well I was hit by a huge fluff ball. "Kagome!"

Giggling I held on to Shippo. "Hey buddy,"

**_All Time Low-Stay Awake(Dreams only last for a night)_**

"Inuyasha?" I muttered curiously and I saw his ears perk up. "Yeah Kagome?"

"I can't sleep… bad dreams…" he chuckled and jumped down from the tree. "What do you need me to do?"

"Ho-Hold me?" I asked nervously. He swept me up into his arms and held me there tightly. "Is that better Kagome?" I nodded shyly. He kissed the top of my head. "Eep," I smiled shyly and leaned to up, kissing his cheek back.

"Thank you 'Yasha."

"No need to thank me Kagome. I'd do anything for you. You should know that."

Without realizing it we stayed up the whole night, talking and occasionally kissing each other in random spots.

"Look!" I exclaimed and pointed to the sky.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"We stayed up all night silly," I poked him on the nose and he relaxed. "Ohh…"

**_Enrique Inglasias- Hero Dance Remix_**

I sat on the tree stump, not paying attention to mindless chatter around. Thinking of Inuyasha.

"Would you dance with me if I asked you?" I whispered. "Would you laugh if I told you I loved you?" I whispered louder.

A tear fell down my cheek. "You've always been my hero… Can I be yours?"

More tears slipped out. "I'll always be there for you.. you should know that by now.."

"Have I lost my mind by thinking this?" I asked curiously. "I'll be your hero… I'll kiss away your pain… I'll be by you forever… so why do you hold Kikyo in your heart and not me?" I whimpered and held myself.

"I wish it was you holding me… Not myself…" I cried more…

"Why cant it be you?" I cried out and didn't notice Inuyasha frown and come sit by me.

"Kagome?... Are you okay?" I shook him away.

"Go… go to Kikyo…," I cried out and held myself tighter.

"No… No Kagome.. Please don't say that…"

"Go… please don't lie and say you want to be here…"

**_Boys Like Girls-If You Could See Me Now_**

Laughing I stared at the picture of the two of us, in silly costumes. That was two years ago…

I sometimes wonder where you are… It sucks too. Because you're always on my mind.

But if you could see me now… why do I bet that we would get back together… And everything would be great. We could start over. Just the two of us.

I bet we would do great.

Now I'm completely different. Yeah I know you'll always remember the way I used to be. And me you. But I'm sick and tired of us not speaking. Of us not knowing anything about us…

So I want you back. Take me back. We'll do great…

Please…

Somehow…hear this… know that I'm right… please…

If…you… could…see… me… now… we…could… move… on….somehow…

I love you.

I tore the picture in two. Whatever. Somehow… maybe one day…

_**Neyo- Time**_

Kouga stared at me. Growling and pushing me against the wall angrily. "Do you know what you did to her?"

I stood silent. "She's miserable. She wants you! Well she wanted you! Now I have to go deal with your sorry ass while she picks up the pieces of her life. NO!

Apparently you didn't have the time to do anything for her. Call. Write. See her. No!

Well you want to know what's happening in her life now?"

I shook my head. No.. I didn't want to know.

"Well you're gonna find out anyway. She's got a man. She loves Sesshomaru! You didn't do anything for her. He does EVERYTHING for her! So she's moved on. And this is all your fault she's not in the living room right now, smiling and laughing with you."

A tear slipped out.

He paid it no attention. "In the time it took your sorry ass to learn? She moved on. And I hope you're so happy this happened too. You dumbass dog! You stupid motherfucker"

I hung my head and cried to the girl I lost for good…

* * *

**_Kandierain751_**

**_That…Was over quickly… LOL! Hmm… sucks because the next song was 3oh3… Well maybe ill do another one soon. This fic is just the filling in the next set of stories I have lined up… ahem… Something to do with a list ladies and gentlemen… Heheh if you all review I promise I wont go cry in my emo corner! No! i'll go make another one of these fics. Aww come on. You know you want to review! =] Right?  
_**


End file.
